The Mark Of Cupid
by TheFireInHerEyes
Summary: Abby would have never believed she would fall in love with an angel. Especially one as clueless about human things as Castiel. But here she is, standing in front of him with her arm outstretched, and a look of disbelief on his face.
1. Chapter 1

Abigail, Abby, Ab, B, BG, whatever you liked or wished to call me, I had answered to but under no circumstances did I ever, or would I ever answer to Baby Doll, Sweetie, Hot Ass or Bitch. Ever. So I didn't see the point or see why people insisted on calling me that. I get that I didn't work in the best industry, no I wasn't a stripper and I wasn't a whore, but I did work in a bar. A bar that seemed to be occupied by low-lives and creeps. No good, dirty, filthy pigs who didn't understand the meaning of don't look and don't touch.

"Hey Baby Doll! Another round of beer's over here Sweetheart!" I rolled my eyes behind the bar and grabbed some chilled beers, balancing them on my tray and walking over. This would be their fifth round of beer and I had no idea why they weren't drunk yet. I really didn't understand.

"Here's your beers." I bent down and set them on the table and when I stood up, I felt a hand on my backside. I groaned in annoyance and stood up, resisting the urge to slap his hand away.

"Here's your tip." I felt like I was going to be sick once his hand was in my back pocket. I had to grin and bear it though until I was at least back to the bar. Then I could react.

"Thanks." I used a dry tone and once he moved his hand, I walked back to the bar and grabbed the tip out of my pocket.

"How much did you get?" I worked with this girl, her name was Meghan. She didn't mind having men get touchy, as long as she got tipped well, and Meghan was secretly a lesbian.

"5 bucks. Great." I dropped it in the mutual tip jar, feeling like $5 dollars wasn't worth the hassle of them.

"Rough. I can take over for you." I looked at her, and wished I looked like her.

Meghan was tall and tan, she had long dark hair that was straight, shiny and looked silky. She had hazel eyes that caught people by surprise and caught their attention. She had a great shape that most men seemed to like and I really paled in comparison.

Compared to Meghan, I had long blonde hair and fair skin, which was common enough for the lovely small town we lived in. A lot of the women that lived here were blonde and had, at one point, fair skin. I did have green eyes that changed colour, which I loved.

"I need a break." The guys were looking over at us, keeping most attention on Meghan, except for a few that were looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I felt my skin crawl, and in a quick motion I took my apron off and stored it behind the counter.

I walked out back and out to the alley, slouching down with my back to the wall. For it being September, it was fairly cool but I wasn't complaining. It was warm in the bar, too warm for my liking and I welcomed the cool air nipping at my skin.

"This is not where I was supposed to be. This is not what was supposed to happen to me. I was supposed to move to the city and be in school." I frowned and shook my head.

I didn't really know why I didn't go to the city, something kept me here. Despite the fact that not only had I had a scholarship for Journalism, but my parent's approval, I should've went. But I didn't and now it was way too late.

"Abby, boss says you can go home." Meghan stuck her head out and gave me a smile, but when she saw me slouched, she came all the way out of the building and sat beside me.

"It'll be okay. Whatever you're going through. Trust me." She gave me a side hug and I hugged back, feeling like everything would not be okay. I felt like I was truly missing something.

/./././././././././././././././././././././

So I don't know how I feel about this yet, but it's my first time at writing a Supernatural FanFic. It is a Castiel FanFic. Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mark Of Cupid

Sam thought Dean was different since he got back from Hell, and he was. He was plagued by the memories and feelings of Hell. The heat that licked and bit at his flesh and bones, the flames never doing enough damage to kill him, but it was enough to make him scream, not that it did any good.

Every time Dean closed his eyes, even for a second, he was reminded of the screams and the echoes of lost souls, tortured and beaten, broken souls that could never truly get peace. It was eternal Hell and he thought he would be there forever, until he woke up in the ground, buried and he had to crawl his way to the surface.

Dean didn't know what pulled him out, or how he got pulled out, all he knew was that whatever it, or what, pulled him out had left a handprint on his shoulder, burned onto his shoulder. Bright red and raised, it was large and almost covered his shoulder.

"Whatever this thing is, we're prepared." The building they were in, had traps and symbols that would trap or kill every known creature they had faced. They had weapons that could kill anything that would've drug him out. They were ready.

What they had faced, was something they had never dealt with. When the thing that had pulled him out came, they had nothing to fight it with. An Angel Of The Lord, was something they had never, ever seen. It took Dean by surprise and he was skeptical of why an Angel would pull him out or why they even care about Dean.

Dean was not innocent by a long shot. He drank more than Sam thought he should've, he enjoyed the company of women, more than one at a time, some nights, and he was not one to hold back on cussing. So he was a little skeptical when the angel said he had pulled him out.

"Dean pay attention." Dean found it hard to listen to Sam sometimes. He found himself drifting into his thoughts, ignoring what Sam was saying about their new case.

His thoughts were rather dark lately and he couldn't bring them out of the darkness. He never really tried. He was still plagued by the images and feelings of Hell, plus trying to deal with Sam who had started the apocalypse.

"What Sam?" He snapped and he sounded snappy but he didn't give a flying fuck. He was irritated about Sam, his nightmares and the fact that he had no time to get laid lately.

"There's a spirit that's been making patients deaths look like suicides. And there's a hunter in there we can talk to. Martin." Dean looked over at Sam, trying not to let Sam on to the fact that he was looking him over and judging him.

"Well let's go. Give me directions. Where are we going?" Dean looked away and focused on the road, not wanting to drift back into his thoughts.

"Ketchum, Oklahoma." Dean pressed his foot on the gas pedal, feeling the roar of the motor under his feet. He loved driving and he loved driving fast.

"Dean…" Sam tried to start a conversation with Dean, but he wasn't having it. He turned on the radio and cranked the volume, letting the sounds of ACDC fill the impala.

/././././././././././././././././././././././

I sat down at the bar, taking a rest after a long day, even though this is the last place I wanted to be. This place, this entire town, was one big suck fest. There was nothing here, nothing for me here, nothing to keep me here, and yet here I was.

A 23 year old woman with no career, no college experience, no love life and barely any friends, stuck in a dead end town where the only thing to do was to get drunk and have sex. And I couldn't even do that.

Don't get me wrong, I could easily go out and give myself away, men here loved drunken sex, but I wanted it to be special. I wanted the other person to remember it and I wanted to remember it. I wanted to enjoy it and have it be with someone I loved.

"Hey sexy mama." Alison D was the other half of Meghan, her lover, girlfriend and probably soon to be fiancée. She didn't work in the bar, or any bar, she worked at the local library.

She worked at the front desk and it suited her since she either had her face in a book or her face in Meghan's neck. For being such a shy, bookworm women, she sure loved being physical. There were times Meghan would come in and have dark hickeys on her neck and lower.

"Hey." I gave her a small smile and took a drink of my water, feeling the taste of well water run down my throat. Half the town ran on well water and the other half was 'city' water as people had called it.

"How's my favorite straight woman? Get any dates?" Ali winked at me, and ordered herself a drink, looking over at Meghan, who was waiting.

"Can you keep it in your pants?" I swore Ali was a sex addict. Worse than a man.

"Can you get it out of your pants?" I was about to answer, but didn't, because the moment I opened my mouth, I closed it again.

4 new people had walked into the bar, exuding a feeling of power mixed with menace. I had never seen them before, and I know that you can't know everyone, but in a town like this, it was a possibility to know all the locals. Or at least a few.

"Never seen them before. The one looks hot. You should get his number." Ali winked, before she turned back around and looked at Meghan, a smirk on her face. I knew what that look meant.

"Need a drinking partner?" A raspy voice met my ears along with warm, moist breath. I shuddered out of uncomfortableness and inched away.

"I'm not drinking. Just water." I held up my glass and took a large gulp to prevent myself from speaking to him. I didn't want to speak to him.

Something didn't feel right about him, couldn't actually point out what, but something about him was firing off warning signs in my head.

"I can still drink beside you can't I?" I could feel his eyes on my form, looking my up and down before he stopped at my chest and smirked.

"I'd rather you didn't." He was just like the rest of the men in this town.

"Come on. We could have fun." On the word fun, he reached out and put his hand on my thigh, squeezing just a few inches below my private area. I flinched and sent a look of desperation towards one of the bartenders, who made his way over.

"Boss wants to speak to you Ab." I flew off the bar stool and made my way into the back bar area and thanked God that I was out of the situation.

"Can't wait until I can leave this god forsaken town."

/./././././././././././././././././././

Okay so I purposely made the first part in no one's specific POV, just to try it out and then it's Abby's POV. I'm going to be getting to the pairing stuff soon, just have to figure out the right time to do so.

Thanks to the followers:

The Wind Whispers To Me

daeb

yuki0123

Oh and I'm changing the rating to M just to be safe.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
